


My lovely Woman

by NiaChase



Series: Female Desire [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, Strap-Ons, True Love, Vaginal Sex, tongue play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Just a small, little short I needed to get out of my head.I had this in drafts for weeks. Nothing much.
Series: Female Desire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719799
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	My lovely Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small, little short I needed to get out of my head. 
> 
> I had this in drafts for weeks. Nothing much.

Laying naked in the bed itself was temptation enough for anybody, but for Ava's lover that was sneaking lower and lower under the cover, it was a gift. Ava felt her heart race faster, not really sure what to expect from the experienced woman under the covers, but at the same time, expected everything.

"This is embarrassing," Ava murmured. The sex was good, but the waiting for Venus to do what she wanted to torture her to no end. She could feel her breath by her thigh, but not a single touch from the woman. Ava didn't know what Venus was waiting for, but maybe she liked that she was driving Ava mad with anticipation. Every thought of what Venus may do made her wet, but she wanted the real thing.  
She just wasn't ready for when it may happen.  
So when Venus unexpectedly kissed her inner thigh, Ava did yelp. "Venus! Warn me before doing that!" Ava exclaim. She didn't need to see Venus face to know the woman was laughing at how on the edge her lover was. "Did I keep you waiting long?" Venus asked, now kissing down Ava's thigh. "You wanted to have sex!" Ava reminded her. She was happy to give, but the woman was teasing her too much.

"You told me I can do whatever I want to you. You're like a free meal. I can't waste this." Venus said. Ava rolled her eyes. "Nice to know you treat me like- VENUS!" Ava cried out, feeling the warm tongue flick her clit before sucking it. Ava's hands flew to the lump under the covers, her thighs shaking and her ability to speak gone. Venus held onto Ava's waist, slithering her tongue lower to lick the folds of her vagina before plunging in.

She heard Ava cry, scooting back at the intrusion, but Venus pulled her back, determined to make her lose it. "Too much." Ava moaned, rocking her hips lightly to Venus's face. Ava turned her face aside, a little embarrassed to know she was making these noises, but Venus's tongue licked her walls too good to not make noises. To even make her louder, Venus used her thumb to tease her clit, making her squirm.

"Too Much! Ah!" Ava yelled, feeling pressure build up inside of her. Venus chuckled, finally coming up for air. "What? I didn't even do too much." Venus said, smirking. "Shut up, Venus," Ava mumbled. Rolling her eyes, Venus kissed her lips, rolling her hips against Ava's. Her lips were soft, her round breast firm on Ava, her soft body Ava like running her hands on.

The only thing different was the hard plastic touching her lower regions. "You'll go slow, right?" Ava asked. Venus nodded, grabbing the lube and lubing up the strap-on dick. Ava wasn't as excited to lose her virginity, but she trusts this woman to take care of her. Ava expected pain, something actually going inside of her freaked her out. But if Venus promised to take care of her, then Ava was ready to give her all to her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Ava hips hurt, but it was satisfying. She did it. "Are you okay?" Venus asked. Ava nodded. "It feels weird I'm not a virgin anymore. And that I lose it to a woman, not that it was a bad thing." Ava explained. Venus crawled into bed, Ava kissing her cheek. "Well, I'm glad you liked it. I'm glad you trust me." Venus said.

"I know summer vacation is going to end soon, but I want to still keep in contact with you. Maybe meet up again and figure out how we can be together." Ava said, blushing. She never thought she would end up like this, but it wasn't bad. Venus got on top of her with a smile.

Have you ever felt that growing desire of the one you want to give your all to? To look into their eyes and only see your reflection, the person of your lover's desires? Tonight, you are their prey, but that might not be a bad thing since you are willing to give yourself up freely. "I would like that very much."


End file.
